


Tsunami

by zerixanne



Category: EterniaBound
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerixanne/pseuds/zerixanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second character development.<br/>Halohi needs to chill, to be honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsunami

Roluko was running.  
That’s all she could do, really. The monsters she was fighting had turned out to be at a much higher level than she had originally anticipated. She was toeing the line of life and death because of those bastards. They had taken her weapons, her sylladex, and her chain and hook. If that wasn’t enough, they had also taken half of her left horn and some good-sized chunks of flesh. She had her eyes closed to keep out the sweat and blood off her face.  
Roluko was running from them. She couldn’t be sure how long she had been running for. All she knew is she had to go.  
She was running from everything, but running to nowhere.

//

Finally you collapse. Somehow, you know this is an okay place to lose your last remaining strength. Hearing voices, you begin to piece together why.  
“Ro? Wh-what th’ hell happened to you?!”  
Without looking up you can tell that it’s Halohi. Through your blurred, red-tinted vision, two bluish shadows appear next to you. One seems to be even more blurry- were they shaking? The other drops down to their knees and begins to yell something your exhausted brain can’t process.  
“Ro..! Don’t...leep..I...ki…!”  
All you can see with your rapidly degrading bodily functions is a fuzzy outline of someone leaning over you. Wait, are there three trolls? One is starting to look pink…  
“G...hat…no….wh..I....ed..ROLUKO!!”  
For some reason it feels like you’re being shaken around. Even so, your vision is staying completely still, a mix of greens, blues, and red. Your senses fade to black as you close your eyes.

You spring up, gasping. It takes a moment for your heart to slow down.  
You look around to find yourself on the floor of what looks like your room on Prospit. Oddly enough, this seems different from all the other times you were dreaming. You absentmindedly touch your stomach and your lip. You freeze. The scars were still there, but faded. A memory.  
Your eyes widen. Yup, your life is now going to be lived out by your dreamself. You died.  
Shaking your head slightly at your previous recklessness, you strap on your mechanical wings and soar back to Eternia.

You land on your usual pad back at your hive. It’s slightly run-down now from years of disuse, but it’s still an idea of a home.  
You fold in your wings before stepping inside the main living area. Your hive is very open, since you have no fear of intruders. Your hive is around a hundred feet off the ground, for fuck’s sake.  
You place your wings on the rack near the descending staircase. You fondly recall the endless hours you’d spend purusing all of the books you owned, taking time to sculpt a new glass figurine, or just stargaze. The simpler times, in your humble opinion, were the better times.  
Falling back in your comfortable armchair, you boot up your PC-husktop to find a couple messages from your acquaintances.

 

GG: Oh lord, I just got wind of your death. That is...rough? Shit, not the best thing to say, but- I hope everything ends up okay.  
GG: We alll (I think) are prettty worrried about you, you know?

CG: Are y’all okay??  
CG: Kids these days and yer spontaneous dying...I hope you’re alrahght.

AT: -[Is y|o\o|ur dreamself g|o\o|ing t|o\o| take |o\o|ver, |o\o|r are y|o\o|u actually dead?}  
AT: -[At least figure |o\o|ut h|o\o|w to c|o\o|ntact Hal, she was pretty distressed when y|o\o|u died.}  
AT: -[That’s an understatement.}

GA: why  
GA: what happeden  
GA: please anwer  
GA: plese let your dreams elf tak overr

GA: please come back

 

You start, feeling a drop of wet on your hand. You wipe away the tears you hadn’t known were there as you exit out of Trollian. You’ll get back to your friends later. At least any trolls you...disagree with hadn’t tried to contact you. You stand up and walk to your room.  
You turn on the lights, then blink in mild surprise. There’s a troll laying face-down on your floor, in a puddle of who-knows-what.  
You relax only slightly when you realize it’s just Halohi. But what is she doing here? How did she even get in? And seriously, she smelled like death.  
Shit.  
You kneel down reach out cautiously. You flip her onto her back. There are fresh tear stains coating her face, a small stain of them on your floor. And the puddle? Blood. She’s covered in it. Both yours and hers, but primarily yours. You frown as you try to understand what the hell is going on.  
Disregarding your tendency to overthink things, you pick Halohi up and carry her over to the couch. You set her down gently. She twitches slightly and curls up, subconsciously rubbing off the marks on her face into the cushion. She mumbles a bit in her sleep. You wait a moment to see if you can hear anything she’s saying.  
You turn around walk the few steps over to your husktop. It’s time to answer your friends.

CC: .-> Yes, I’m perfectly fine. My death hasn’t been finalized yet.

CC: .-> Yes. Although, why is everyone freaking out so much? It honestly isn’t a big deal.

CC: .-> My dreamself took over.  
CC: “-> And I found Halohi asleep on the floor of my room, do you know what that’s about?

You stretch before leaning back in your chair and staring at the ceiling. You take a few deep breaths and close your eyes.  
“Why?”  
You turn around quickly to see Halohi sitting up, staring at you with an unreadable expression. Her cheeks still had aster trails. “Why did you have t’ die?”  
“Do my eyes look whited out to you?” Your gaze softens slightly. “I’m not dead yet, Halohi. You’re going to have to put up with me a bit longer.”  
Her mouth twitches. You ignore a quiet beep of a notification from behind.  
“But how did you get here? And why?” You don’t break your gaze. The small troll squirms a bit in her seat.  
Halohi bites her lip and looks down, fresh tears forming and spilling once more over her cheeks. You’ve never seen her cry this much. Actually, you don’t think you’ve ever seen her cry before this.  
“Y’know how ah broke off our black relationship?” Your slight nod spurs her to continue, even through her broken, choked-up voice. “Ah...well, as ya probably know, ah did it because ah didn’t feel th’ same hate for you that ah used to. A-and, well…”  
Halohi clenched her jaw and looked straight up at you. Salty aster had begun to smear with thick vermillion.  
“Your death, or-or whatever you want to call it, made me re-ah-lize somethin’. Ah couldn’t...ah… ahhaveredfeelingsforyou,” she finishes hurriedly, glancing away.  
All you can do is blink, your mouth slightly agape. You had no idea another troll had red feelings for you, especially not the troll you yourself have a small crush on.  
A pit of worry burrows into your chest. Should you go through with telling her? All the living beings you had been close too had had a tragic end. You couldn’t let that happen to Halohi… But- she’s strong. Also, you’ve grown since you’ve last tried to love. You could handle this, and make sure nothing horrible happens.  
You curse yourself mentally at seeing Halohi’s distraught face at your lengthy pause. She truly loves, as do you. You won’t allow any more sadness.  
She stands up and turns around. “I-ah should probably go.”  
“Wait-!” you say, jumping up and grabbing her shoulder.  
Her head turns slightly in your general direction.  
“Halohi…” you begin. You clear your throat a bit to make your voice sound less rough and condescending. You open and close your mouth again, at a loss for what to say.  
All you can manage is a small “same” before pulling her into your arms. She stiffens, obviously surprised. After a few moments, though, she relaxes back into you, gently grabbing a hold of your arms. You can hear her crying again, but softly. And it’s mostly happy tears, which is good.  
Suddenly, Halohi starts laughing. You raise your eyebrows, but can’t help but join in. Soon both of you are hugging each other, crying and laughing. You allow the huge grin plastered across your face to stay as you hold on tightly to the small troll.


End file.
